


Gorillas on the Horizon

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Dicks, Cum Inflation, Gorillas, Multi, Other, Stretching, beastiality, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Overwatch travels to the Horizon Lunar Colony hearing word that Talon is infiltrating it for their own purposes. Unknown to anyone but Winston, however, some of his species had been left behind. And man are they horny.





	1. Chapter 1

“Horizon Lunar Colony...it's so good to be home.”

As the shuttle carrying the majority of the Overwatch team lands at the moon based facility, Winston stare longingly while memories of his early days as a young gorilla flash through his mind. A nostalgic smile appears on his face, which is only interrupted by his fellow agents getting his attention.

“Cheers, Winston. Great that you have so many fond memories of the place, but we've got some actions to take care of.” Tracer says, catching her guns from her forearm harnesses.

“Tracer's right,” says Soldier 76, “we need to investigate the base after reports claimed Talon came here looking for something to beef their own forces with. It's safe to say this place may end up taking additional damage.”

Winston sighs. “I know, commander. It's going to be tough, but anything to keep Talon from gaining control of the world.”

“Yeah, we can do it!” Mei shouts cheerfully, preparing her ice blaster for the upcoming mission. “Those Talon baddies are no match for us!”

“Just try to stay within my range, Mei...” Mercy sighs. “I don't want to have to revive you all more times than I can count...”

“Heh. I don't think you should worry about that, Angela.” Winston says to his colleague. “All will work out just...fine...” The gorilla's words are cut short as he sees something from a window in the base. Blasts of light come from within the lunar colony, showing off silhouettes as well. 

“Winston?” D.va asks her teammate just before she hops into her mech. “Everything okay, buddy?”

“I...” the gorilla's eyes grow wide, with further memories flashing before him...none of them good. “There's...there's no time to explain! We have to get inside NOW!” The scientist rushes off of the space shuttle without the rest of the team, who are left confused and curious as to what just got into their colleague to get him so riled up.

##

“I cannot believe we had to come all this way to the moon to accomplish our goal.” Widowmaker complains, her sniper gun at the ready. “Especially in something so abandoned. Why even come here, Reaper?”

“Because when the attack here occurred all those years back, it was hinted that they left something behind.” Reaper replies through her headset. “Just keep an eye out for anyone else trying to stop us. Overwatch likely got tipped off about our arrival here.”

“Don't lookit me,” Sombra replies, “I'm just here to hack into the power and get this mess working again.”

“Let Overwatch come,” Moira scoffs, “I'll drain them of their energy if need be. They won't be able to withstand Talon.”

“Are you all finished taunting yet?” Doomfist asks with a grumbling tone. “We need to get this done now, before they spot us!”

“Well perhaps if SOMEONE hadn't wasted time hacking the shuttle and failing to boost the speed...” Widowmaker remarks.

“I said I was sorry.” Sombra growls.

“Enough! Both of you!” Doomfist shouts. "This is meant to be a covert operation! Are we clear on what that-" The rest of Talon hear nothing but silence from their leader over their comms, wondering if Overwatch took him down already.

"Boss?" Sombra finally speaks up. "Everything okay there, hombre?"

"I'm fine." Doomfist speaks up, calming the rest of Talon for a mere moment. "I thought I heard something near my position."

"Perhaps it's Overwatch." Moira replies. "Give us the signal and Reaper and myself will arrive at your location."

"Stand your ground." Doomfist orders. "It doesn't sound like Overwatch. But I do hear the snarling of a beast."

"Ooohohohohoho!" Sombra laughs. "I bet it's that big ape Winston, pissed we decided to crash his abode. He's likely blind with rage, esse. You got this."

Widowmaker notices the silence on Doomfist's end while she peers through her scope, expecting any member of Overwatch to run through the big empty space. She can hear the growls and snarls, but it sounds as though it comes from multiple sources rather than just the one. "Doomfist…" Widowmaker whispers. "You should run."

"Nonsense!" Doomfist laughs bravely. "Doomfist can handle this scientific mammal with no questions asked! Let him come!"

"That doesn't sound like just one gorilla, mon ami…" Widow hears the snarls growing louder through Doomfist's comm, her boss rushing towards the noise. Soon she and the other members of Talon begin to hear snarling and growling, with their leader roaring loudly as he punches into them. Then the mighty cries of a warrior turn into loud cries of pain and agony, with the Talon sniper cringing in fear. "Doomfist? Doomfist, answer us!" shouts the French villain.

"Amelie, your position!" Reaper reminds her. "Keep quiet or you'll give it away!"

"Fuck the position!" Widowmaker shouts. "Our leader needs us!"

"Yeah, like hell I'm going into that mess." Sombra says. "You wanna save Fisty, you can do it yourself, chica."

Widowmaker sighs to herself. "You all make me so glad to share a team with you." On that note Widowmaker hooks the ceiling high pipes within the colony, swinging her way over to Doomfist's location while ignoring the other teammates as they demand she stay back. Turning her comm link off as a result, she soon reaches the Talon leader's last known location, landing atop a catwalk outside of what appears to be a training facility for gorilla's, judging by the swinging tire dangling from the ceiling.

The roars grow loud, with Widowmaker snooping from the catwalk into the facility, using her scope to get a closer look. She spots Doomfist, unconscious against a window that peers to the outside reaches of the moon, while around him are a pack of gorillas. Large, bulky, and angry gorillas. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Widowmaker asks herself. "That monkey had other family members on this colony?"

Just as the sniper prepares to take a shot on the giant gorillas to save Doomfist, her finger on the trigger to fire, something grabs her from behind to pull her back. Widow shrieks, finding her dangling by her outfit's collar as it's held up by one of the angry gorillas, making the sniper ever so cautious. With its strength, the monkey lifts Widowmaker over his head, then hops through the window at the top of the facility down to meet his brethren on the floor. "Wh-what the fuck…?" asks Widowmaker as the gorillas circle her. "What do you want with us? Why are you here?!"

She looks up at the gorillas, their mouths slobbering as they bare their sharp fangs at the French woman, who stares back at the unconscious body of Doomfist while hoping to formulate a plan. But nothing comes to her, and she finds herself forced to watch as the gorillas circle her, with a number of them stepping within her personal space. It's at this moment Widowmaker sees just what it is that they want her for.

From each of their groins protrudes a massive member, each of them varying in shapes or size. They were mostly long and massive, the girth on average being as big as her fist. The thinnest ones aren't even too thin, looking to be thicker than any human cock she had seen. Her eyes grow wide as the gorilla rods approach her face, backing away to avoid the leaking precum landing on her purple skin. "Non…" Widowmaker begs. "You must not force me into this, I refuse to - GURK!"

One of the gorillas grows impatient with Widowmaker, grabbing her by the back of the head and forcing her to take his cock, the purple sniper caught off guard by the force of his hand. The head of his shaft shoves its way into Widowmaker's mouth, forcing itself down her throat. The sniper grabs at her throat, feeling the gorilla rod stretch it and her jawline out, given the girth the shaft provides. She can feel the head of the member dangling inside of her, as if a hose had been shoved inside her body. Gagging on the gorilla's meat, Widowmaker tries to pull her head back in order to remove it, but the gorilla plants both hands on the back of her head, forcing the sniper to take it all in.

As the gorilla skull fucks the French woman, her eyes look around at the others encircled around her, watching them stroke their own cocks in pleasure. Some of them lick their lips in anticipation of their turn, others waiting impatiently to get their shafts within the sniper's body. Sweat forms on Widowmaker's purple skin, feeling fear for the first time in a long while. These gorillas are massive, not even counting their cocks, and they could very likely break Amelie given how petite her frame is.

The gorilla in her throat pulls her lips into his cock's hairy base, the sniper taken aback by the sudden thrust into his groin. She cries out, her voice muffled by the slab of meat as she feels it pulsing, the cock hardening as something flows through the giant member. She can guess that it's the monkey's seed, which is blasted down her throat and straight into her stomach courtesy of the meaty shaft. It fills her stomach at such a quick rate, her body unable to keep up with the speed at which he empties his balls of his semen. He pulls out once his load has been dumped inside Widowmaker, the sniper coughing up most of the milky substance as it pools up on the floor. Before she can even gasp for air, another gorilla grabs her head, forcing her to take in his slab of meat. He brings her head down hos long shaft, Widowmaker crying out for air when none of the apes will bother to help her.

As the other gorillas grow impatient of waiting for their turn, one of them steps towards Widowmaker, grabbing her legs and pulling them up into the air. Another gorilla grabs the fabric of her outfit from the hips, tearing them apart to reveal her naked purple flesh to all the other masturbating gorillas. "Mon dieu!" Widowmaker says, her voice muffled through the cock. The sniper covers her shame with her arms, only for the gorilla in her throat to hold onto her arms, while the gorilla behind her grabs her legs and guides his cock against her human sized snatch. As she feels the head press against her folds, Widowmaker whimpers as she braces herself for the big push he aims to make.

Her lips let out a high pitch squeal, her teeth squeezing down on the hardened rod within her mouth. The gorilla enters her pussy, stretching it out with the girth of his member. The size is big enough that there's a visible lining along Widowmaker's belly, most noticeable as it slides against the skin. Now hanging between the two gorillas like a spit roasted pig, Widow's eyes nearly roll into the back of her skull, while her saliva trickles out around the cock and down her chin. She breathes through her nostrils as the gorilla in her pussy thrusts against her backside hard, its cock stretching her internally. Almost simultaneously both of the gorillas cum inside the sniper, squeezing her body between their giant builds as they push deep against her holes.

Widow feels her belly and womb filling up with their seed, the milky substance flowing through her. There's more than enough for her to take in, having her uterus become stretched by such a huge intake. The gorilla in front of her eventually pulls out of her throat, its seed pooling within her mouth and dribbling down her chin while she tries to desperately breathe. The gorilla behind her pulls itself from her pussy, its balls already drained within her. Widowmaker finds herself collapse to her knees, her body covered in cum as it flows down her chin and pools up under her legs. "Three down…out of how many?" Widow asks out of sincere concern.

She gets her answer only in the form of another gorilla dong going in her mouth, while two more of the species come from behind her, their dongs wrestling one another to see who takes what hole. Again, Widowmaker whimpers out of concern. It's bad enough one gorilla stretched out her pussy, but it's another for them to push their big meaty cocks inside of her ass. Nevertheless her body tightens up as each cock enters her bottom holes, one pushing hard into her anal cavity while the other manages to get in her snatch with ease, mostly thanks to the first ape that stretched her out. Even so the one gorilla struggles with her asshole, jutting and plowing against her backside just to stretch her out. Widow's body bounces in the air, her breasts swinging in the air as the three apes continue to ram into her holes, their hips aggressive as they plow her face and backside.

Widow moans as she feels more of their jizz m dump inside of her, filling her ass, stomach, and womb with even more of their seed. The sniper can feel her belly expanding as a result of such an intake, a feeling she hasn't felt since that first cock went up her pussy and pushed against her stomach lining. Now that begins to expand, ballooning outwards to give her a little baby fat.

The gorillas pull their rods out of Widowmaker, her body again falling to the ground. She feels the milky substance from their cocks drizzling on her body, with the sniper's lips slowly curling into a smile. "What is happening to me…?" she asks herself. "Am I suddenly enjoying this? The feeling of being used as a cum bucket?"

She doesn't have time to answer that question, as another gorilla steps out of the circle, picking Widowmaker up by her waist and dropping her onto his hard pole, Widowmaker's teeth clenched as she grunts through the stretching process. The ape pushes down on her shoulders to ensure she makes it down his member, the hole successfully making its way down to the base of his rod. Using her arms the gorilla lifts Widowmaker up along his staff, bringing her back down to the base with ease. Amelie realizes that she's not out of the woods just yet either, as another gorilla approaches her from the front, guiding his rod inside of her stretched out pussy and pushing it inside the sniper 

"Ooooh fuck!" Widowmaker growls. "That is so pleasing, you have no idea! Hhhhaaaa…" The sniper's legs wrap around the gorilla inside her ass, her feet pressing into its body to keep her there while he continues to hold her arms. The French woman's eyes roll back once more, having an orgasm while the two gorillas continue to plow into her cum covered body. With her breathing heavy, her holes plugged with cum, and more seed dribbling down her chin, Widowmaker thinks to herself how wonderful it is to be used by two massive beasts, with most of them already having used her as a baby maker. "Please, all of you!" she begs, her eyeliner running down her cheeks as tears form. "I wish for all of you to cum in me! Make me your bitch and fill me with that batter! Hrrrngh!"

The two gorillas roar mightily, while Widowmaker makes a high pitched wail. The beasts begin to drown her holes with their seed, forcing the sniper's stomach to stretch out even more than before. Once it balloons up enough, the other gorillas watch on as the purple skinned woman now looks as though she's carrying their babies, inflated by so much cum. The substance starts to leak out of her holes, creating a giant puddle underneath them. When the two gorillas have finished their attempt to breed the French woman, they pull their shafts out of the woman's holes, dropping the Talon agent into their own mess.

As Widowmaker lays in their cum, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling lights, she takes in deep breaths through her nostrils, awaiting more of the beasts to come at her with their cocks, filling her up with more cum in an attempt to mate and breed with her. But before any other gorillas make a step towards her, what is presumably the leader of the pack stops them, lifting his nose in the air to sniff out a scent it picks up. The other gorillas seem to smell it as well, though their noses seem to lead them off in different directions, as they split off into smaller packs around the space colony. Widow is left to herself, too weak to move from her spot.

Moments later Doomfist comes to, groaning as he manages to lift himself off the ground. Seeing the position that his teammate is in, he limps over to the sniper's body, checking on her with the only eye he can open after his own assault from the gorillas. “Amelie...” he groans. “Did they hurt you?”

“I...don't know if this was harm or not...” she replies weakly, “but...I wouldn't mind going through it again...”

“Son of a bitch...” Doomfist grumbles, grabbing hold of his ribs. “Get in contact with the others. They need to know to be careful around here!”

##

Elsewhere on the colony, Genji and Tracer have managed to outrun their gorilla teammate and get ahead of him. They block off a doorway from Winston, whose patience is wearing thin. “You two, move! You don't understand what's going on!” shouts the gorilla.

“That's exactly why we're in the way right now, love.” Tracer points out. “You just rushed off ahead without us. We want us some answers, and now's a good time to start with them!”

Winston sighs. “Fine...I suppose you should know. Obviously, I'm not the only one that survived the attack all those years ago. But there were other gorillas being experimented with, ones that were meant to be smarter, stronger...more aroused...”

“Sorry, what?” Tracer asks with a tilted head.

“...I didn't just hear that.” Soldier mumbles.

Winston nods. “Indeed. They have a very active libido, and I feel it was done as a means to let them spread their genetic makeup to future generations. But when they realized that their intelligence was lowered, bringing them down to the behavior of animals...well, you see around you what happened there...”

Mei holds her hands to her mouth as a result of fear. “That's horrible!”

“Yes it is, Mei.” Winston says to her in a grave tone. “And if you ladies aren't careful...who knows what could happen...”


	2. Avalanche Down Her Throat

“The ladies are the ones that need to be careful...hmph! It isn't as if those gorillas will be violent towards the men, either.” scoffs Mercy.

“Hey, Ah wouldn't take it too kindly either, Angie,” says McCree, “but we ain't the ones that need to worry about bein' some stinkin' ape's cock cozy. Er, no offense, Winston.”

“None taken...”

Winston silently grumbles to himself as he and the rest of Overwatch have split into groups, looking to find these rogue gorillas while also ensuring the safety of their female compatriots. With this particular group comes the OG Winston, sharp shooter McCree, healing medical expert Mercy, and the ice shooter Mei. The group remains close as they continue to explore Horizon, keeping an eye out for any of their teammate's former brethren. 

“I am a little spooked by this.” Mei says, aiming her freeze gun as she walks in the middle of her group. “Knowing there are gorillas is one thing, but not knowing where and when they could strike? Scary!”

“Indeed it is, Mei.” Winston sighs, aiming his electrocution ray into the darkness. “It's been years since I've seen any of the other gorillas, but there's no telling just HOW strong they've become!"

Mercy sighs before she asks begrudgingly, “I am serious when I ask this, Winston, but if the plan was for these gorillas to be aroused and procreate, why did the scientists not think to bring any FEMALE gorillas for them to mate with?”

“I'd ask, but anyone that knows the answer to that question if likely dead. Could even be what happened to the females…”

"...Perhaps, but it still seems fishy to-”

The group stops, pointing their weapons out around them as they hear a roar coming closer to them. Slowly they pace about, sweat forming on their foreheads as they prepare for the inevitable attack with the rogue gorillas. “Keep your guard up, partners...” McCree whispers.

After a long pause, Winston finally spots something moving in the distant darkness, growling as he shouts, “Over there!” Winston immediately uses his rocket boost to fly into the group of gorillas as they charge towards them, his electrocution ray at the ready. Mei and McCree follow behind on foot, while Mercy flies into a close distance of the fight, using her Caduceus rod to boost her teammate's power. The gorillas start piling on top of Winston, feeling no effect from the scientist's electrocution beams. Though he growls and struggles, the combined strength of the gorillas keeps him from reaching his rage mode, which may be their saving grace by this point. McCree shoots his bullets at the gorillas, hoping that he can at least gain their attention long enough as a distraction for his ape compadre, but it seems his weapon of choice isn't even enough to graze their skin.

"Dang, these things're tougher than Ah thought!" McCree grumbles. "Angie, any luck?"

"My rod isn't powering Winston up enough!" Mercy responds, using the white power beam to give their gorilla friend strength. "We need something! What about your flashbang?"

"Worth trying." McCree responds, tossing the trinket at the gorillas. The flash of light goes off, dazing the enemy apes long enough that Winston springs to his feet, roaring mightily as his body turns a dark shade of red. Swatting the gorillas away from his teammates, Winston shows his superiority over his experimented brethren, but knowing this rage would last a short time, Mei steps up to do something.

"It's time we start a blizzard!" Mei says, turning to the robotic sphere on her backpack. "Snowball! Are you ready?!" The robot nods happily before Mei reaches back to toss him into the ringer to slow them down…only for one of the beasts to grab Mei by her ice pack, lifting her off the ground to rip it off her back and toss it away! Mei falls to her knees, realizing she's now defenseless to these experimented gorillas as one of them leers down at her with a most nightmarish grin.

"Mei!" Mercy and McCree call out, moving to help their teammate. Unfortunately they both call attention to themselves, with one gorilla stomping McCree into the ground, while another hops into the air to grab at the flying angel's wings. Mercy screams as the gorilla hops off again, leaving with Mercy while a small handful of the beasts follow behind. Winston, spotting the fallen McCree and defenseless Mei, moves to help them. He too falls at the hands of his experimented brethren, with two of them gutchecking him with their hardened heads.

With Winston having the air knocked out of him, he collapses to the ground, leaving the gorillas to circle around Mei, who eyes her freeze pack with the hopes of reaching it. The gorillas give her no chance of that, as one of them starts to disrobe her right in front of the fallen allies. The beast tears off Mei's winter jacket, revealing a t-shirt that dates back to a Summer Games that occurred ages ago. One of the gorillas licks his lips as he notes how tight the shirt is against her body, revealing the Chinese scientist to have a very thick frame that made her breasts busty and her ass nice and soft like a pillow. A number if the beasts that didn't run off with Mercy exchange glances, each of them agreeing that she's definitely another woman on their so far short life of heroes they'd like to fuck.

As she's grabbed by her legs, Mei cries out as she's flipped upside down, with the gorillas shaking her a few feet off the ground so that they can remove her pants. "Hey! Stop! Get off of me!" Mei yells, with the gorillas ignoring her pleas. They soon manage to remove her pants, with Mei dropping onto the colony's floor. She rolls onto her ass, grabbing her ribs as she takes deep breaths. The gorillas have yet to finish their business with the Chinese scientist, as one of them merely tugs on her pink cotton panties from the front, ripping them off of her body.

Mei gasps, covering up her nether regions as the gorillas stare on, horrified not only by her own decency destroyed, but her eyes watching as something protrudes from their own groins. It's here the Chinese scientist has a better understanding of what she and the other female Overwatch members are in for.

Filled with fear, Mei watches as the gorillas circle around her, their large endowments bouncing as they slowly rise up, pointing directly at her face. Mei tries to break for an opening within the circle, only for a giant beastly palm stop her escape. Backing into the center of the circle, Mei hears her shirt being ripped off by another gorilla, forcing the Chinese scientist to expose her thick curves and voluptuous breasts to the beasts.

"J-Just…don't hurt me, please…" she whimpers.

One of the gorillas stomps towards Mei, his cock long and thick, with the head dripping precum out its slit. The Chinese scientist swallows as she stares down the barrel of the beastly rod, taken by surprise when she feels a giant palm force her head into the cock, forcing it through her lips and inside her mouth. Mei's cries are muffled by the shaft in her mouth, her hands trying to push against the gorilla, with little being accomplished in doing so. Moving her head to the side doesn't help her wrangle the meaty pole from her mouth, as the gorilla's head pokes against her cheeks, showing the others visibly where it sits. The other enhances apes laugh at Mei, watching her struggle for freedom that they won't allow her to have.

The further inside her the gorilla's cock goes, the harder it is for Mei to breathe, only managing to obtain oxygen through her nostrils. She feels the beast pushing hard against her throat, forcing it down until he can feel the far end dangling within her stomach. The gorilla looks at Mei with a pleased expression, keeping his hand against Mei's head as he pulls his hips back, swinging into her face with multiple thrusts to stimulate his shaft within the scientist's mouth. Mei grunts and gags as her face gets smacked by the gorilla's hips, making it much harder to breathe when her nose keeps getting pushed into by the beast's attempts to plow his rod all the way inside her.

As he continues to plow into her face, Mei's mouth starts to bubble out her saliva, with most of it drooling out of her mouth and trickling to her chin. Her glasses continue to bounce around as the ape slams into her, soon enough popping off her ears and landing on the ground next to her. She soon feels nothing but fur rubbing against her face while the gorilla holds it close to his groin, grunting loudly to his fellow apes. Mei looks up to see the beast's facial expression, watching his features scrunch up as he seethes through his sharp teeth. The scientist could only take this as a sign that something bad is about to happen.

The second her cheeks puff up with a substance from the slit, she knew just how bad it's going to get. Mei grabs her thick stomach as she feels it filling up quickly with the gorilla sperm, the beast happily rubbing her face into his crotch to mess her makeup against the hairy portions of his body. She feels her throat stretching out only now despite the gorilla having had his massive pole in there for several minutes by now. As she starts to breathe harder, Mei feels herself almost drowning with how quickly the gorilla shaft fills her up, her face turning red from having the cock down her throat for so long.

The gorilla laughs when he stops filling her throat with its load, backing away to give the next gorilla a turn with her mouth. Hunched over on the floor, Mei coughs up a lot of semen from that first beast, her eyes too focused on the floor to notice another shadow looming over her, the next beast ready to have a turn with her mouth. It's only when he grabs her by the hair, messing it up enough that it falls out of its fashionable design, collapsing to the small of her back. The gorilla laughs before he aims his rod into Mei's mouth, only keeping the head of the shaft within her mouth so that he can have some fun with her. Holding his dick from the base, the beast swings his hips around while waving the dick about, the far end of his thick rod bouncing around inside Mei's mouth. The Chinese woman screams as the head pokes around inside her mouth, slapping around as it hits into both cheeks and the back of her throat, creating an odd stimulation inside of her.

With all the friction he creates with his dick flopping around, the gorilla soon tenses up, gripping the base of his shaft tightly as he feels his veins pulsing. Mei takes deep breaths, her mind worn out from all the bouncing around that occurred inside of her mouth. As she looks as the gorilla's shaft stemming from between her lips, she can feel it harden up, throbbing hard as it prepares for release, a good sign for Mei to brace herself for further insemination. Once more, the Chinese scientist's cheeks puff up, the cum unloading into her mouth as it forces her to swallow as it's hosed down through her throat. Little bits of the gorilla seed trickle out of her lips, dripping down to her lower lip in the same fashion as her drool a moment ago. Her eyes start to tear up, ruining the mascara as it starts to run down her cheeks, while the cum itself starts to overfill her belly with the seed. As she becomes aware of what's going on, Mei holds onto her stomach as it slowly expands outwards on her, turning her thick and curvy abdomen into a more plump physique. The Chinese scientists screams into the gorilla's rod, watching as the jizz continues to make her look like a slightly pregnant woman. Mei looks in horror, even as the gorilla pops his schlong from between her lips, finding it hard to believe that her stomach could be stretched out like this by the beasts' seed.

With her chin, bloated stomach, and breasts drenched in whatever cum has poured from her mouth, Mei does her best in an attempt to stand, only for her body to be thrown off balance. She stumbles and trips over herself, grunting as she hits the ground. She pushes her upper body off the ground, only to find two more gorillas standing over her, their cocks erect with pleasantly evil thoughts in mind. Once Mei connects the dots, she reacts in abject horror. "Please, no!" she begs, covering her mouth. "Not at once! Not the same time!"

And again she's ignored by the gorillas, the two beasts forcing their cock heads against the scientist's mouth, trying their best to squeeze inside of it with their thick rods. They manage to stretch it out enough that Mei's jaw nearly comes unhinged from the experience, with the two beasts working in unison to push forward inside her tightened hole. The Chinese hero nearly gags, grabbing hold of her throat as she feels the rods slide down through. She can feel them both pushing out against the lining, visibly stretching it out for the other gorillas to see for themselves the girth this young woman is able to take in.

With both gorillas looking to reach her lips with the base of their poles, they slide into Mei's mouth, the Chinese hero whimpering as she fears her body breaking over such an unusual experience. When their rods reach all the way inside, their groins rub into Mei's face, messing up her makeup once more with the running mascara. Yet something in her mind breaks, slowly making her realize that this may not be so bad a thing for her. She doesn't understand it, but it's as if the taste of gorilla seed affects her mind and desires, wanting it more. Acting instinctively, Mei moves back so that her ass is sticking out, wiggling it for one of the remaining gorillas yet to have a turn with her while the other two continue to skull fuck the Chinese hero. As one of the fatter apes takes the hint, he stumbles over to Mei's ass, grabbing her plump, thick ass cheeks and runs his cock over her asshole before entering inside of it. Mei shrieks into the duo of dongs as the rod slides into her asshole, stretching it out in order to properly penetrate her. While his cock pushes through her anal cavity to stretch her out, the gorilla grabs her hips and lifts her off her knees to be more level with his shaft, while her mouth remains locked around the other shafts, even sucking in air to help pleasure the raging beasts. Her hands reach out for their bodies, trying her best to grab hold of something so that she can avoid further struggle with the ape thrusting into her thick backside, causing her luscious ass cheeks to jiggle every time he pushes into her.

Once more, Mei feels the cocks throbbing, both inside her mouth and against her anal cavity. She knows soon enough that they're going to burst again, and unlike the last few times she wants it so badly, the feeling of gorilla jizz flowing around in her body, likely filling her belly even further. If she could talk without the gorilla rods blocking her speech, she'd likely be asking them to grind harder against her body, turning her further on as they pound into her.

Soon enough, the Chinese hero finds herself squeezed between the bodies, knowing they're about to burst inside her. All three gorillas roar as they unleash their seed inside of Mei, causing her to squeal as the cum starts to fill her body up, expanding her stomach outwards in the process. She finds herself growing out further, finding her belly has grown out immensely, making her look just a bit bigger than a normal pregnant woman. The gorillas hold her tightly, wanting the scientist to take in every drop of cum they have to offer. Mei's eyes roll into the back of her head, feeling blissful with the aggressive manner the gorillas empty their load inside of her. She once more feels her cheeks puff up just seconds before cum starts to blast from her mouth, the stomach incapable of holding onto any further amounts of cum that the beasts can offer her.

When the trio of gorillas have finished emptying their loads, they drop Mei harshly on the ground, her stomach landing first and causing a gigantic splash as the cum spurts out her mouth and ass. She tries desperately to breathe after such a blissful experience, though she curls up onto the floor as she feels pains from her stomach. But the other gorillas start to crowd around Mei, as if they weren't done with her just yet...

All of a sudden, one of the gorillas spots an oddity for them: A tumbleweed rolling by in the midst of a space colony.

“It's High Noon, fuckers!”

Out of nowhere the gorillas are shot by a high-powered bullet that manages to graze them, though it barely does much extra in the form of damage, let alone slowing them down. Once more the gorillas run off, leaving a limping McCree to check on his female teammate. “Mei? Mei! Y'all right, sugar dumpling?”

“Nnnngh...my stomach hurts...” she groans, remaining in the fetile position. “But it's so worth it...”

“The fuck did they do to you?” McCree asks, scratching his head. “Dammit, Winston, y'all better be up soon, we need answers!”


	3. Goraelic

“And it's because Widow got fucking gang banged by a bunch of loco gorillas that we gotta stick in together as a group?”

“That sounds about right. Though if Doomfist couldn't finish them off on his own either, that's a horrible sign for us.”

With the news about the gorillas spreading to the remaining members of Talon, Sombra and Moira remain extremely close, with Reaper picking up the rear. His shotguns at the ready, Reaper keeps a close eye on the matter while Moira has both orbs of healing and leeching at the ready, and Sombra holding her pistol at the ready.

“Tell me about it,” Sombra grumbles, “it's bad enough we're dealing with that one gorilla brainiac on Overwatch, but we come to Horizon to find there's an ass load of them, all horny as fuck?”

“And primitive compared to Winston,” Moira adds, “though that could be a consequence of their raised state of arousal. Just be careful that you don't let your guard down.” Looking back at their skull mask wearing teammate, Moira adds, “That goes for you as well, Reyes.”

“I can take out that flying monkey no problem,” Reaper grimly reminds them, “a group of them won't be anything to lose sleep over.”

“Oh, really?” Sombra asks smugly, pulling up a video with her hacking technology. The video highlights an old Talon simulation where Reaper faced off one on one against six Winstons, all of whom had circled around the trench coat edge lord to tickle him with their electricity cannons and eventually knock him unconscious. “Because yeah hombre, I seem to recall that being no bueno for you.”

Reaper groans under his breath, wanting so badly to aim his shotguns at his younger Talon teammate. “I thought I said to delete that months ago.”

“Ya did,” Sombra assures him, “but this was WAYYY too good to just toss into the recycling bin!”

“Children, children, let us not fight.” Moira reminds them, resting her palm against her forehead. “We must find these gorillas and ensure they don't-”

The healer of Talon stops as she hears a mighty roar coming from the distance, with many more following behind it. Raising her hand to the ceiling, the Irish scientist sprays her healing dust over herself, Sombra, and Reaper as she prepares for the worst. “Guessing that's them.” Reaper says with a low laugh. “Let them come at us.”

With all three members of the team ready for a fight, they await the approach of their adversaries, the gorillas coming closer to destroy Talon. As the party of hormonal apes come near them, Moira waits for one leading the charge to jump up high, vanishing before it can bring its large fist down onto her. Reappearing behind the beastly mammal allows her to sap energy from him, though it only barely registers as a tickle to his body. She can't even feel the health she sucks up re-energizing her, no matter how much she gets. Even the bullets Sombra fills him with don't register any hits on his skin, her ammo landing flat on the ground beneath the ape. Even Reaper shoots at point blank range, and despite doing the most damage to the gorilla, it still doesn't knock the big ape off his feet.

“Swell.” Sombra says, annoyed at their tactics failing. “So now what the fuck do we do, hombres? They just took out our best attacks!”

“Can't you use your hacking abilities to distract or weaken them?” Moira asks. “It seems that would be the best tool for this scenario currently. Everything and everyone, as you say...”

“There really ain't much I can do to disable these big boys,” Sombra explains, “they don't have the equipment to mess with.”

“Yet you can keep McCree from tumbling around...” Reaper points out, to which Sombra shrugs.

“There's no time to argue about semantics!” Moira shouts, preparing a large hybrid blast from her hands. “Get into position, we can try to hold them off while – AGH!”

Moira finds herself in the grasp on one of the gorillas, her thin frame squeezed tightly by its mighty palm. The gorilla rushes off with her, five others following its lead while Sombra and Reaper stand under the shadows of three other gorillas, likely still behind to nab Sombra. “Guess it's just you and me, Sombra.” He pauses, awaiting a response. “Sombra? Sombra-” Turning around, he finds the Talon hacker turning invisible, rushing away from the inevitable slaughter. “I guess when you want something done right...” Reaper grumbles again, his shotguns ready for attack.

##

When the pack of gorilla's find a secluded enough location, Moira finds herself tossed to the ground by the ape that carried her. The Irish scientist grunts, picking herself off the ground. Dusting her coat sleeves off, she looks up at the gorillas, disgusted in the manner which they leer back. Their teeth are bared, and their mouths are covered with drool, which slobbers into large drops of liquid that splash to the ground beneath them. "Ngh…how utterly trashy you all look." Moira states sincerely, looking down at them in spite of being shorter than them. "But I suppose ruffians that have spent their entire lives without learning manners or even the slightest hint of vocabulary would come off as little else, now would they?"

The gorillas have no response, grunting as they continue to stare at the Irish woman. Preparing her health sapping ability, Moira stands her ground, awaiting someone to make the first move. "I may not be able to stop you all on at once, but that isn't going to keep me from trying."

And then one of the gorillas yanks Moira's backpack off of her, pulling her supply away from her while breaking it off of the tubes that give her these abilities. Moira grunts as the gorilla tosses it to the side, and the Irish scientist realizes how bad of a situation she's in. The gorillas loom closer, circling Moira as she sees the cocks slowly rising up from their crotches, giving her a good idea of just how fucked she's about to become. "So, you wish to make me your new cock sleeve, is that right?" Moira asks calmly to no answer. "The same thing you turned my colleague into before ruining her body? Then I have little means to fight without my containment unit, don't I?"

Two of the gorillas push their cock heads into Moira's face, squeezing it between their large shafts and rubbing against her skin. The Talon scientist grunts as the heads push into her, feeling their pressure nearly crushing her skull in. Another grabs at Moira's attire, ripping it off of her body in one fell swoop. Her body now naked to the horny apes, Moira is quick to cover herself up, her arms over her chest to hide her exposed nipples. "I suppose there isn't much I can do to keep your filthy paws off of me, is there, you damn dirty apes?" she asks out of annoyance. Dropping her arms to her sides, the Irish villain grumbles, "Very well, do with me as you please."

As if they were even waiting for the invitation, the two gorillas roar as they force their shafts down Moira's throat, the Irish scientist gasping as they fill her mouth up quickly. She grabs hold of her throat, feeling it expand as the two gorillas force their large meaty poles to reach her stomach. With her eyes growing wide, Moira tries her best to breathe through her nostrils, not wanting to lose any manner of breath or consciousness during this bizarre mating session. Though she falls to her knees, the Talon agent tries her best to stay afloat with oxygen, even as these savage beasts have their way with her mouth. The Irish woman starts to gag, with her drool pooling over her lower lip, escaping between the two gorilla shafts and trickling down her throat as she's still forced to take their schlongs. Try as they might, the two gorillas push their cocks further until their bases reach her lips, but Moira's throat remains a challenge to them. They find the Irish scientist's neck to be so thin that stretching it out to fit both of them almost becomes a chore. As Moira's eyes roll back, she finds herself nearing the loss of her oxygen, ready to pass out as she continues to try and take in as much gorilla dong as she can.

One of the other gorillas approaches Moira from behind, grabbing hold of her legs and lifting the Irish woman off her knees. Holding her out, the gorilla pushes his cock head against Moira's groin, allowing force to decide which of her holes his massive cock goes inside. Even as she fears losing air, Moira whimpers at the feeling of a gorilla shaft poking into her body, concerned over which hole it decides to go inside of. Even as she chokes on gorilla dick, Moira whimpers as she begs that it not go into either hole at all, lest she finds herself broken at the hip bone from such a large cock.

Her muffled voice cries out in agony when the gorilla finally pokes his large shaft into Moira's ass, her anus being stretched to kingdom come with how huge it feels inside her tiny rectum. Moira kicks her feet at the jungle beast, doing nothing in the way of harm to the gorilla as it continues to slide within her anal cavity. Soon enough the Irish scientist finds her body being squeezes against the three gorillas, with the fourth stroking his large cock as he watches from afar, letting the other three have their way before he has his. Moira can feel the three cock heads bumping into one another inside her stomach, their massive rods creating bulges against her stomach lining, stretching it out with their meat poles. She can feel the large beastly thing pushing into her, visibly showing off to the fourth gorilla where their cocks meet as they push around the Irish woman's slender body. With all that she's forced to handle, Moira gags on the two gorilla dongs in her mouth, feeling them pound away within her as they continue to stretch her throat. The gorilla in her ass continues to plow away as well, with Moira feeling their heads all bump into one another inside her stomach. Her rolled back eyes manage to see the gorillas getting angry with one another, as if a fight were about to start up if they continued to ram their heads like they were.

Soon enough, with Moira's body dangling in the air while being levitated by gorilla cocks, she feels the jungle beasts push hard into her body, almost anticipating what's to come next. As she hears their grunts, she realizes they're only holding back, adding pressure onto the inevitable burst that's about to happen in her body. When the gorillas cry out, their roars echoing through the Horizon halls, she feels the first bursts of ape cum flow through her body, quickly filling her stomach up as it stretches her skin out. Her belly begins to expand, her hands holding onto it as she feels the growth, though makes an attempt to push up to empty all the milky substance out of her body. This fails to do as she wants, only making her belly jiggle and slosh from the way she pushes into herself. The Irish scientist feels the cum starting to flood her mouth and empty out her ass, with her stomach fully expanded to the point it can no longer hold so much of their fluids. Her chin turns into a cascade of semen, which dribbles down to the ground beneath her, creating a giant puddle that she'll likely be landing in once the beasts are done utilizing her as a cum dumpster.

When that time arrives, the flow of cum into Moira's body begins to turn into a trickle, though her body still can't maintain more than enough semen to make her look several months pregnant. The gorillas pull away from the Irish scientist, their cocks popping out of her mouth and ass as she plops to the ground, her stomach landing first. The impact causes her to spew out seed from both filled holes, which allows her stomach to shrink in size just enough. With her body coated in the cum that pooled up beneath her, Moira takes deep gasps for air, now able to breathe properly without two cocks shoved down her throat. Rolling onto her back, the Irish woman stares at the ceiling, her eyes glazed over as she runs her hand over her belly, which still has some semen left within, even as her ass still squirts out most of the cream. As she stares up, she realizes just how much attention she had been given, as well as how much her stomach had been expanded as a result. She realizes how much she enjoyed the feeling of being filled, and the realization of how he body can be stretched out makes her want to do further tests.

The three gorillas collapse on the floor, grunting as their drop causes the floor to quake beneath Moira's back. She looks up to see the last of the gorillas standing over her, with the thickest cock of the bunch looming right on top of her body. Sitting up, the Irish woman spreads her pussy lips open, looking at the ape with begging eyes as her own curiosity grows. “Please, fuck my pussy.” she says. “I wish to see just how far your cock can stretch it out. Let me see how much of your seed my womb can handle!”

The gorilla grins, picking Moira's body up off the floor, not concerned with his fingers getting coated in his packs' seed. Squeezing her torso with his grip, the ape pushes his cock head against Moira's vaginal lips. Pressing hard into the folds to penetrate her unused hole. Even knowing how this is going to occur, the Talon scientist can't help but whimper, already feeling her pussy's destruction at the hand of the gorilla.

When the gorilla's cock finally squeezes through her snatch, stretching out her vaginal cavern, Moira makes a high pitched squeal through her teeth, holding onto her breasts as she feels the thick rod push her walls apart. “Oh, god! That feels so good!” Moira growls. “Stretch my cunt out, you monster! Make me have to repair my damaged goods!” She can feel the massive cock head poking against her cervix before it pushes through hard, entering her womb. Moira cries out as the head continues to push through her body, the womb stretching out as his cock shows up visibly against her stomach lining once more. “God, your cock is poking into my stomach! It's stretching my womb out! Nnnngh, you have no idea how wonderful this feels!”

Though Moira grows sweatier and further aroused, she's still attentive enough to notice one of the other gorillas grows jealous of the attention the one with the thickest cock is getting, wanting to feel the cock sleeve that Moira's pussy has become as well. Unable to do much about it after the previous workout she had been put through, the Irish scientist is forced to watch as the other gorilla approaches them, sticking his cock out against her pussy with no regards to courtesy. Moira's hands ball up into fists, her body tensing up as she cries through clenched teeth. The second gorilla shaft manages to push through her pussy, with both cocks showing up visibly inside her stomach, pushing against her stomach lining. “Ah, fuck me!” Moira cries out. “Give me more of those cocks! Fill my womb with your seeds! Let me experience that growth once more so that I may study it!”

The gorillas ram into her pussy hard, thrashing into it while their cock heads continue to poke into her belly. The Irish scientist sighs, breathing heavily as she feels their schlongs pulsing against her walls. She knows already that they're ready to burst, yet continue to ram into her crotch as if they couldn't tell they're ready to explode. “Please! Blast your loads inside me!” she yells. “I want to feel it unloading within me! You can't possibly tell me you aren't feeling the same way!”

When they pull her down to their bases, Moira knows enough that the two gorillas are prepared to blast her with another load. Her clenched expression soon turns to a wicked grin, as she's finally ready to feel another blast unleash within her. The Irish scientist laughs maniacally as the seed causes an eruption within her belly, the semen inflating her womb to a size she had never thought possible to experience until now. Once more does she experience the expanding growth in her belly, as it becomes the same size as that of a pregnant woman's body, her nipples slowly trickling out milk as she enjoys the feeling of two gorillas sharing her snatch to fill her with their jizz.

“Oh, god...” Moira says, her voice weary as she sticks her tongue out of an open smile, “I've never...I've never felt something so extraordinary like this before...” To her surprise, the gorillas seem worn down enough that they collapse onto their backs, snoring while the Irish scientist's body remains impaled atop their cocks. Try as she might, Moira struggles to remove herself from their shafts while their seed starts to pour out of her hole, having to wait impatiently for their shafts to deflate to their normal sizes.

“Patience, dear Moira...” she says to herself, eyeing her equipment as it sits a short distance from her. “Once you have the chance, take them down while they nap. Then we'll make our escape...assuming I can move with all this...” On that note, Moira mutters to herself as she punches her cum inflated stomach, watching it jiggle from the amount of seed inside.


	4. Generations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written prior to Wrecking Ball/Hammond's official reveal to the series.

Carrying Mei over his shoulder, Winston rushes around the lunar colony, with McCree following behind. The cowboy holds his pistol out, keeping a much sharper eye for any of the gorillas that may try to attack them once more. The dazed Chinese scientist, meanwhile, leaves a trail of cum that oozes from her mouth, her stomach having deflated of the ape seed quite some time ago.

“Overwatch, status report!” Winston shouts into his communicator, hoping for a response from anyone else in their group. After a long, pregnant pause, the scientist tries again, his tone a bit more angry. “Overwatch! Can anyone hear me! Over!”

“You don't suppose those apes are trying to jam communicators on this place, do ya Winston?” McCree finally asks.

Sighing, Winston stops in his rush, looking down at the floor of Horizon. “I don't even know at this point, McCree. They certainly seem to act smarter despite...other organs...seemingly taking charge of their minds.”

“Heh...” McCree smirks, despite this weirdly dangerous mission. “Ah guess ya can say the brain's gone to the wrong head.”

Though the gorilla first leers at the shooter for that bad attempt at dirty humor, his lips soon curl into a smile. “I suppose that's one way to look at it.” he says. “I did need that, even if for a moment, McCree.”

“Hey, Ah try my best.” McCree replies with a smirk.

“Just don't forget to be on your guard, we have to make sure nothing...” The gorilla's words trail off, stopping in his tracks as he notices two doors open on the far end of the room they've gone through to throw off the apes' trail. On the left, he recognizes it all too well. It's his own little corner of the colony, the room he stayed in as they educated him out on Horizon. On the right, is a room that he had tried to block out for the longest time, but could not ignore. Placing Mei down against the wall between them, Winston slowly walks inside, his mouth slightly open as he recalls the insulated cage that lays atop a bed similar to his.

“Hammond...”

##

Feeling she's finally outran the gorillas, Sombra turns herself visible once again, wiping off her forehead. “That was a close one...” she mumbles to herself, resting against the nearest wall of the eco environment. “Finalmente!” says the exhausted hacker. “Guess I owe Gabe and Moira my thanks for distracting those loco relatives of the goody two shoes King Kong enough for me to get away. Now to just find a place to hide, somewhere they won't find me...?” As she taps her chin, a voice comes from out of the shadows.

“How about in your dreams, child?”

“Que?” Before she can turn around to see the source of the voice, she feels something pinch into her back, her face contorting as a needle jabs into her shoulder blade. Before she can remove the injected device, the Spanish hacker starts to feel woozy, unable to reach for the source of her pain. Within seconds she collapses into the potato patch, snoring away while she lies down among the growing fruit of the earth. Soon two Egyptian ladies loom over her body, watching as the Talon hacker slumbers from the dart shot into her body.

“A nice shot as always, Mama.” Pharah says, holding her rocket launcher in hand.

“I appreciate the compliment, Fareeha,” Ana replies, pleased with herself, “though I almost get the feeling she might not be responsible for the current gorilla warfare we're currently dealing with.”

“Gorilla...ugh, Mama...” Pharah says, rolling her eyes in disgust. “But if that's the case, why did you conk her out?”

Shrugging, Ana replies, “She's still apart of Talon, my child. She's the main reason we came here to the colony after all.”

“I see.” Pharah says with a nod. As she looks around at their surroundings, the younger of the Egyptians eyes the calmness of the eco-friendly room. “I'll give these scientists credit, I've never thought to try and grow food on the moon. Though how else they're supposed to eat...”

With her one eye, Ana looks about as well, prepared to take on any other Talon agents until she spots a few trees growing among the small potatoes. Upon further inspection, she notices that they're a particular kind of tree; banana trees. “...Fareeha, grab Sombra.” Ana commands. “We have to move.”

“What? But why-” As if already knowing the answer, Pharah spots the trees, and immediately prepares her rocket launcher for battle. “We're already too late Mama.” she says, ears at attention. She can already hear the growls of gorillas heading their way, preparing her jet packs for an overhead hover as a surprise attack.

“You had better be ready, Fareeha.” Ana says with a smirk. “If these gorillas are anything like Winston...”

“I have my doubts.” Pharah says coldly. “Winston is at least sophisticated as fuck. These things are anything but.”

At the first sight of dark gray and black gorilla bodies storming into the room, Pharah blasts her rockets at the army of five horny apes. The splash damage hinders their movement, but only does so little to slow them down. Having used her last sleep dart on Sombra, Ana relies heavily on her rifle, using the poison darts to help her daughter in slowing down the gorillas. While it only briefly works, the apes start to close in on the Egyptian ladies, with Pharah deciding to make one desperate move. “Mama!” she shouts. “Nade me!”

“Fareeha, I only have one shot!” warns Ana.

“This might be the best time for it then!” Pharah shouts. Putting her trust in her daughter's judgment, Ana points her nade gun at Pharah, shooting it at her daughter's armor for a power boost...

…

…

Only for a gorilla to jump in the way, taking the boost of energy meant for the younger Egyptian. And just as quickly as it arrived, the gorilla runs off, leaving both women stupified.

“........................................Well that happened.” Ana says.

“Sorry, Mama.” Pharah says, lowering to the ground as her rocket boosts have run out of fuel.

“I can't blame you for that really, Fareeha, but-” Before Ana can finish her sentence, the older of the two heroes is pulled away by an aging gorilla, one much older than any of the ones in the current group, or in any of the groups seen before now. His fur is much lighter in color, a shade of gray with a tint of blue. Despite seeming older than the others, this gorilla still seems to be in fine shape, likely an after effect of all the tests done to him. While she looks on at him with fear in her eye, she can tell that this particular ape is the earliest to have the testing done on him, and can see the horrors of its past. She can also see that his boner for her is growing rapidly, with the Egyptian mother knowing full well what that monster of a cock is intended for. The beast tears off Ana's coat, causing her to drop her weapons and ammunition, with the old Egyptian falling to her feet.

“MAMA!” Pharah shouts, using her rocket boost to charge at the aging gorilla. Before she can use any weapons to push the old ape away from her mother, one of the other gorillas grabs Pharah by her wings, yanking her away as the elder ape starts to tear off Ana's clothes from the struggling woman's body. “Get back, you-!” Before she can blast the ape, another one of the dark furred beasts yanks her rocket launcher from her hands, then starts to tear away at her flight armor. The gorilla holding onto her wings snaps them off, causing the young Egyptian to fall onto the floor, with the other gorilla starting to tear off her suit's legs. All she wears now are the gauntlets and boots of her armor, her muscular and toned body showing off underneath, as well as a sports bra and panties that she wore underneath.

“Fareeha, you don't wear clothes under your armor?!” Ana shouts, covering her own naughty bits while the elder gorilla drools over her.

“It gets hot,” Pharah shouts quickly, trying to kick off the gorillas to no effect, “and this REALLY isn't the time for this, Mama, just try to-!” One of the gorillas push his cock into the younger Egyptian's face, the head poking right against her lips. Frightened by the size of the shaft being offered, Pharah backs away from the beast, only for her back to bump into another cock, one oozing with precum as it leaves a damp spot down her spine. Distracted by the two shafts, Pharah tries to back out and run, only for one of the gorillas to finally grab her head and shove his rod into her mouth, the Egyptian flyer's voice muffled by the large dong forced inside her. The other gorilla laughs, stroking his cock while licking his lips as he watches his fellow ape ram into Pharah's mouth, creating some audible glucking sounds from the way he tries to shove it all the way down her throat. With a few hard thrusts he slowly forces her to take in his shaft, with the inches creeping inside her mouth until he feels the head poke against the back of her throat. With another quick thrust, he manages to push the meaty member deep into her throat, stretching it out so that everyone can visibly see where it is inside her body. The gorilla laughs as he feels it rubbing around inside her, forcing Pharah to loosen up both her mouth and throat.

Over to Ana, the elder gorilla has already pushed the aged Egyptian to her knees, grinning at her surprisingly sexy body. Even he can't believe for her age that someone like Ana can still look that delicious. Grabbing her by her waist, the aging gorilla holds his cock out, aiming it upwards while he brings Ana's asshole down onto his head, rubbing the oozing member into her backside. Ana grunts and groans, trying to break out of the elder ape's grip, with little success. When she feels the gorilla's large cock head squeeze inside her rectum, Ana cries out from the amount of pressure pushed into her anal cavity, which becomes stretched out the further in the gorilla buries the shaft. Pharah hears her mother's scream, trying to force the other gorilla's dong out of her throat. Unfortunately, the other ape grabs her legs and lifts her off the ground, pushing his own shaft against her vagina. The younger Egyptian whimpers, her body sweating over the agony she expects once her snatch gets penetrated.

Though it takes a few thrusts, Pharah releases a muffled yelp into the cock between her lips, causing it to vibrate as the gorilla finally rams his shaft inside her pussy, holding her legs up high while she remains caught between the two beastly ape cocks. As she's held in the air in a spit roast of animalistic pleasure, the two gorillas pound hard into her muscular body, her eyes tearing up from the amount of stretching caused by the two members. Her eyes widen as she soon feels the gorilla behind her pushing further inside her vagina, the cock head poking against her cervix. She fears the worst if it goes any further, not knowing how much abuse her body will be able to handle at this rate.

The elder gorilla laughs loudly, his drool splashing onto Ana's silver hair as the older Egyptian woman feels it rain over her, drenching her fit body in gorilla saliva. She glares at the aged ape, growling into its cock head as he continues to use her to please his wrinkled shaft. Even with the animal's rod pushed inside her mouth, Ana manages to cringe as she gets a whiff of the gorilla's odor, a strong, disgusting yet musky scent emanating from the flesh of his pole. She makes another attempt to push herself away from the aging beast, only to feel its giant palm pressed into the back of her head. Much like her daughter, the old gorilla manages to push his erection down the older Egyptian's throat, causing Ana to nearly gag after pushing against her reflexes. She coughs against the gorilla's member, trying her best to breathe through her nostrils after such an incident. She can feel the precum oozing out of the slit on its head, the clear substance trickling down her throat and into her stomach, surprised how much it has coming out. Gripping the silver braid of hair, the gorilla cackles as it pulls hard, bringing Ana's lips all the way to the base of his aging shaft by sheer force, the Egyptian taken aback by the sudden movements the gorilla makes on her.

With her body still hanging in the air from the duo, Pharah's eyes roll back, her body fucked senseless by these gorillas as they force their hips against her lips and pussy, with the one gorilla finally pushing past her cervix and into her womb, where its giant cock head pushes against. The young Egyptian hero's eyes widen as it feels the gorilla pushing deeper into her body, her womb becoming stretched by its rod. She can start to feel it pressing into her stomach lining, making itself visible as it manages to reach up to her belly button, though it's still noticeable with how it pokes into her skin. Her cries of anguish over how her body is stretched by the two apes goes largely ignored, the primitive creatures focusing more on their own pleasure rather than worrying about the state of their sexualized prey.

As her body continues to become doused in gorilla spit, Ana feels the aged gorilla's cock throbbing away in her mouth, her tongue pushing to the side to feel at the veins. They pulse with the gorilla's blood, which flows about to keep the ancient ape as hard as it currently is. Though her mouth pleases the eldest of the beasts, she can see from how well hung it is at this point in its life that the gorilla is still capable of putting out a large load of jizz, one that Ana isn't quite prepared to handle. Hearing the animal heaving through its clenched teeth, she knows that she doesn't have too long before it blasts away into her mouth.

Likewise, having spent as much time as she has getting the two gorillas off, Pharah can sense that the younger apes are ready to erupt inside her body as well, fearing with their age that the two are much more virile than the aged gorilla her mother is forced to suck off. To her, this means a higher possibility of taking in more of their milky junk compared to Ana, although the two on one disadvantage she has over her mother doesn't quite help her either. Though she whimpers, the noises made in her plugged up mouth continue to be ignored, as the apes are much more interested in using her as their stress relief than anything else.

Once the elder ape holds Ana's head close, forcing her lips near the base of his shaft, the older Egyptian knows what to expect. Though she tries to push against its body to avoid the inevitable, the aged gorilla laughs with a wheezing voice as he sees her struggle. He soon starts to grunt, attempting to hold it back just a little longer, adding pressure before the final release. When the ape lets out his mighty roar, Ana's eye goes wide as she feels her cheeks inflate with the aged seed, a large amount of it gushing through her mouth and straight to her stomach. Grabbing hold of her slim torso, the older Egyptian feels her insides stretching out, the stomach expanding to make an attempt to compensate for the large output the gorilla offers through her mouth. Her throat becomes coated in the milky substance, while her stomach starts to expand as well, adding some weight to her stomach, though it only appears to be baby fat at this rate. Her stomach soon finds that it can't hold all the gorilla blasts down her throat, backing up to the point that his seed starts to spill out of Ana's lips, the milky substance cascading down her chin and onto her expanded belly.

Pharah doesn't fair much better, with the two virile apes letting out a mighty roar while she remains spit roasted between them. As she feels the seed gushing inside her womb and throat, she finds it hard to ignore the expansion from both ends quite quickly. Her womb starts to inflate like a balloon, trying its best to hold in all the gorilla cum flooding her pussy, while the gorilla in her mouth dumps its load down into her stomach, which also begins to expand greatly. She seems to be able to take in more of the gorilla cum than her mother, although the two gorillas see to that quite easily. As her stomach lining expands to take in more jizz from both her stomach and inflated womb, Pharah can easily notice her six pack abs have vanished underneath the balloon that her torso slowly morphs into.

After the gorillas have depleted their balls of any semen, they pull their rods from Pharah's mouth and pussy, causing her to drop to the ground, her enlarged stomach landing first. The young Egyptian woman barks as she barfs up most of the fluids, while the rest spray out of her pussy, cascading onto the potatoes she finds herself resting atop. Ana looks over at her daughter, struggling to free herself of the elder ape's cock. He soon pulls his shaft back, his meaty snake slithering from her throat. The shaft pops out between the older Egyptian's mouth, with another blast of cum splashing into her face on top of the drool that she's already coated in. She growls at the mess the smelly old ape has made atop her, wanting to grab her sleep darts so badly. Her coat, she's reminded, is thrown off in the distance, far enough away that with her added fattening she won't make it there on time.

When Pharah has finished emptying herself of the seed, she manages to crawl and grab onto the banana tree growing in their current environment. She pukes up a bit more cum, then takes a deep breath, looking around for her armor as she stands up. Instead all she sees is another gorilla, one that's still ready to go for its first round, while the young Egyptian's body is still covered in sweat from the previous two. Those two apes spot the still sleeping Sombra, with one of them hoisting her over his shoulders before they head off, leaving Ana and Pharah to deal with the remaining apes. The gorilla standing over the younger of the two heroes notices the way she grabs hold of the banana tree, her upper body bent over from the inflated belly while her toned ass sticks out. The ape grows a mischievous grin as it sees an opportunity, with its cock growing hard. Pharah jumps as she feels it poke into her backside, not wanting anything to do with another gorilla cock today. Unfortunately the ape doesn't give her much of an option, managing to poke its member against her asshole and push its way inside. With her grip tight on the banana tree, Pharah's head tilts back as she cries out through clenched teeth, trying to avoid the sensation of her ass being stretched out by the large gorilla, whose cock continues to snake its way up her rectum in an effort for the base to reach her ass cheeks.

Though Ana herself tries to stand up, the aging gorilla simply flicks its finger at her face, causing the older Egyptian to stumble back. The gorilla pushes her legs so that they're over her head, his tongue dangling out in glee as his musky shaft hardens back up once again. The fact this old gorilla can be quick for another round tells Ana enough about the experiments being run on all of these beasts, though she's currently in no position to stop the ape before his cock plunges right inside her snatch, stretching her insides out to fit his meaty rod within her. Eager to use her snatch to get himself off, the gorilla jackhammers his shaft into Ana's pussy, the further his cock head goes pushing into her stomach lining, much like had happened to her daughter previously. The older Egyptian grunts and growls as the rod starts to penetrate past the cervix and inside her womb, stretching that out further until it pokes against her stomach, pushing the seed out of there until it starts to pour out of Ana's mouth, cascading into her face.

Though the gorilla may have been quick to go for another round, he still does not have the stamina that he would at a younger age, as his cock starts to stiffen up, its peak reaching within Ana's snatch. With another roar the beast lets his seed unleash within Ana's womb, managing to fill it faster than he had her throat. Her womb starts to inflate with the gorilla's cum, stretching the lining of her stomach until it balloons enough to make the Egyptian look similarly to that of a nine month impregnated woman. With the amount filling up her snatch, Ana finds her stomach being emptied faster, with more of the aging ape seed splashing out of her mouth and hitting her face. Soon enough the elder gorilla pulls out of Ana, though he still manages to spray her body with one last spray of seed from his slit, removing the last shreds of dignity the older Egyptian has from this mission.

With another hard thrust, Pharah holds onto the tree with her hands, knowing what's to come next. Her ass starts to fill with the seed of the gorilla, who growls mightily as his jizz floods her anus. It becomes enough that her stomach starts to push out further, expanding beyond the image of a pregnant woman like her mother's belly has been turned into. When the beast pulls its cock from her asshole, Pharah still manages to hold onto the tree for balance, her legs quaking as she tries to keep herself standing. “Ergh...fucking...animal!” Pharah growls. Her gauntlet covered hand starts to ball up into a fist, having had it with these apes. “Do you think we aren't going to fight back?!” Despite the shift in her weight due the excessive amounts of jizz stored in her belly, Pharah still manages to pivot around and deliver a hard punch to the ape, who fails to roll with her fist and gets knocked to the ground for it.

The elder ape spots Pharah's actions, watching as the young Egyptian flyer collapses to the potato garden, unable to hold her balance for much longer. Ana, dazed as she is, tries to find her equipment, eventually finding one healing grenade rolling towards her from the impact of the knocked out gorilla. “Fareeha!” Ana shouts tossing the grenade into the ground. Though it does little to their stuffed bellies, the apes certainly feel the effects of the serum released, as their bodies feel weaker. Seeing the opening, Pharah finds the mechanism on the palms of her gauntlets, which unlocks the rockets within the armor torn from her body.

“Just what we need, Mama.” says the warn out Pharah. “Justice may not rain from above, but it's gonna FUCKING RAIN!” The heat seeking rockets shoot out of Pharah's armor, hunting down the signature readings of the gorillas. The elder ape, the knocked down gorilla, and the one patiently waiting its turn are all attacked, blasted into the green painted walls of their current environment. Finally rid of the apes, Ana and Pharah pant heavily, watching the smoking bodies of the fallen gorillas, with the younger Amari girl cackling to herself.

“What's so funny...?” asks Ana, trying to sit up properly from her folded over position.

“I think Winston's gonna fucking kill us...” Pharah laughs. “But you know what? I'm fine with that. Those bastards got what they deserved.”

“Agreed...” Ana sighs.

“Ah, how nice...” says a familiar voice as it walks into the room. “So happy to see that the ladies of Talon are not alone in these filthy beasts' acts of debauchery.” Only able to turn their heads to the source of the voice, they find that looming over them is a smiling Doomfist, who is assisting a bloated, naked Widowmaker in moving with him, a trail of semen dripping from her holes. “It would be so easy to take you down in your current state...”


	5. Mercy Gets A Boost

"Stand back, Doomfist!"

"Or what are you going to do? Shoot the gorillas' leftovers at me?"

As the African warrior laughs at the two Amari women, the Egyptians try their best to prepare for an attack, only for the splooge left over from their incident to keep them grounded, given the size of their bellies at the current moment. They were quite aware that Doomfist could kill them at this given moment, as their bodies are prone to attack. Though they can see that Widowmaker has gone through the same form of abuse as they have, a sign that attacking Overwatch was far from his mind.

"It seems we have found a common enemy while visiting this moon colony, doesn't it?" Doomfist asks with a laugh.

"We only came here because of your bitch ass," Pharah barks, "So it may not be wise to pull that 'enemy of my enemy if my friend' crap."

"Fareeha," Ana speaks up, "I know you're upset, but this isn't the time for blasting the other right now."

"Indeed", says Doomfist, nudging at the giant purple grape that is currently Widowmaker, "and as far as I am aware, Widowmaker is not alone from Talon's roster either. Moira had confirmed with me that she had encountered these beasts as well, though she has intentions of taking them down when she can."

"If she can." Pharah adds. "There's no guarantee that those apes aren't going to come back for her before she can get this stuff out of her." The young Amari then proceeds to cough up gorilla spunk, embarrassed that anyone had seen it.

"I would recommend we form a truce for the time being." Doomfist says. "An unlikely alliance between Overwatch and Talon, only until we beat these gorillas and return to Earth. What do you say?"

"I'd say you'd have to speak with our higher ranks before we can agree." Pharah replies.

"And AS one of those higher ranks..." Captain Ana Amari adds, shifting about to try and face Doomfist properly, "I have no problem with such an action. These gorillas are dangerous, and I don't think even Winston would argue with myself or Jack if we agreed to do what we can to stop their attack."

Doomfist laughs. "Excellent." he says, crossing his arms. "Let me speak to the Soldier then. It would be best if I do so."

"Not without me on the comm channel." Ana replies. "Forgive me, Jack..."

##

"Is that it?! Does anyone else fucking want any?! Huh?! Just FUCKING TRY ME, you damn dirty APES!"

As Mercy stands with her pistol pointed out into the darkness of this abandoned area of the colony, she steps over the immobile bodies of the gorillas that kidnapped her, taking her away when the team of Reinhardt, McCree, and Me I needed her most. Tears roll down her eyes as she continues to stare death in the eyes, not at all afraid to shoot at any other gorillas like that.

Collapsing to her knees, Mercy breathes heavily as she tries to relax herself. She should feel much safer, but she knows this isn't all of the gorillas on the colony, with more still out there. She saw the numbers that tried to attack the others, and had a feeling they likely split up in the same way this group had once they took the Swiss medic away when she was needed most.

"They'll be safe..." Mercy says, her voice a bit warbled. "We're Overwatch, after all. We've come back from so much worse..."

Standing up, Mercy looks at her surroundings, curious as to what her next step should be. Her comm link no longer works, meaning she can't pick up a signal to inform her teammates of her location. She had no idea where she is either, her vision disoriented from the way the apes were swinging about. All she knows for certain is that she's far away from anyone else, with a large narrow window that allows her to see the Earth, as well as most of the surface of the moon. "It looks so beautiful..." Mercy says, enjoying the view from such an angle. "I only wish things had gone better with this stupid mission..." Pulling out her caduceus staff, Mercy activates out for self recovery, finding the struggle against the gorillas to be much more violent than she could have imagined.

Just before she completes her self-healing, Mercy's ears perk up, hearing some loud noises from afar. She has no idea where exactly they're coming from, but she's certain that it's more gorillas, swinging and stomping their way to her location. "It would be just my luck..." Mercy grumbles, "for a bunch of hairy overweight buffoons to hunt me down." Preparing her pistol, Mercy listens closely for the location of these noises, preparing to deal with whatever ape comes her way. If she could deal with three of them already, what's one more?

As she hones in on the sounds, Mercy's eyes catch something; a bright blue glow coming from just outside her location. Her eyes widen, wondering what it possibly could be. She can hope that it's help, but she doesn't know anyone that could create such a source of light. Then she gasps as the door to her location, which she didn't even know existed, start to get hit by this light source, repeatedly getting bashed in until the door is damaged goods, resting opposite the wall it was restricting entry to. Out of fear and awe, Mercy drops her pistol, stepping away slowly at the large blue gorilla, that reminded her of another ape she was quite familiar with. But this was nothing like his berserker form.

“Gotten himmel, Ana,” Mercy says to herself, “what did you do?”

As the gorilla swipes at the Swiss medic, Mercy cries out, her wings pushing her out of its range, though not for long. With the additional light, she sees that she's in a large room with a telescope, one that can clearly see out onto the planet's surface. Though she flies about, looking to avoid the overcharged gorilla and its nanoboosted speed, she soon finds herself in the hands of the giant beast, her small body squeezed within its massive hand. With her arms stuck inside his palm, the Swiss medic tries her best to escape, struggling with the lack of space needed to do so. She kicks her feet, which does nothing to loosen the hold the jungle mammal has on her. “Please...” Mercy chokes, “let me go...”

Like King Kong to the beauty he finds on Skull Island, the nanoboosted beast finds attraction in her, feeling the same state of arousal as its brethren. Since they're of the same species, there's only one thing the gorilla wishes to do with the Swiss maiden: Mate with her.

Ripping her wings off, the ape then tosses Mercy onto the ground, the blonde coughing as she tries to get her breath back. The nanoboosted beast then grabs her outfit by the collar, ripping it off her ageless body to reveal her breasts and muff to the aroused mammal. Though she tries to cover her shame, the gorilla grabs her arms and holds her up in the air, where Mercy peers down at the massive schlong that he sports. “W-Wait a moment!” Mercy shouts. “You expect that to fit inside of MEEEEEEEEAAAAAARGH!”

With tears forming in her eyes, and her lips strained back as her teeth clench together, Mercy finds the crown of the gorilla's cock forced inside of her body, stretching out her lower stomach in a way she never thought her body could before. As a medical professional, there is no proper way to explain what's happening to her body, even as the cock continues to push its way deeper inside her body, causing her to bawl and growl as it buries its way deeper inside her already stretched out pussy.

“Oh god!” Mercy bawls, her tears continuously running down her cheeks. “Oh my fucking god, no! This shouldn't be happening! This can't...rgh!” Though she struggles again to break out of the gorilla's hold, there isn't much she can do, as her body is still impaled onto the giant beast's nanoboosted shaft. With the way he has her stretched out, Mercy has little in the way of optional escapes, and with the speed this ape has with his dosage of Ana's nano technology, there's no way she'd be able to outrun him even if she could. “Please stop...” Mercy begs weakly, feeling the gorilla's rod poking against her upper stomach lining, seeing it push between her breasts. “I can't...I can't take much more of this...”

The gorilla ignores her plea, laughing as he starts to bounce the small Swiss woman atop his giant cock. Having seen most of the action of his fallen brethren, he has watched the many ways these small women considered 'heroes' have been made into fuck toys by their cocks, and finally has an opportunity of his own to fill the beautiful meat bag with his own seed, giving him the satisfaction that he's long desired since their arrival on the colony. He wasn't about to waste it all because the maiden says 'pretty please'. Instead, he laughs louder as he slams Mercy's body down on his long shaft, breaking her in as his cock finally manages to shove its way inside of her womb, despite already poking out visibly between her breasts. The Swiss angel cries louder, hoping that anyone will at least hear her if they can't find her over the comm link.

With tears ruining her mascara, Mercy tries again to struggle her way out of its grasp. But her body grows weaker the more he stretches her torso out, with her belly expanded to properly fit her around his massive nanoboosted cock. As her body continues to be morphed into a shape that could continuously be used by the beast or his brethren, something in Mercy's mind snaps, her crying suddenly coming to a halt, though tears continue to stream down her eyes. It's as if the amount of cock shoved in her frame, as well as the thrashing about the beast has given her as she rides his cock, has broken something in her mind. She wanted more. She craved more. Though he may not still listen to her, she knew that she wanted everything he had to offer.

“Keep...keep going...” Mercy says, though a small portion of her mind wonders where this comes from. “Break my body in you beast. Fill me with your cum, fucking...fucking BREED me if you must! Just do your worst to my tiny human body!”

The nanoboosted gorilla grins. The sounds that the Swiss heroine makes are more to his liking, and he knows damn well that he's going to do the best he can with her bitch begging ass. Spinning Mercy atop his schlong, her back now facing him while she looks out at the narrow view of the Earth with tears still pouring, the beast pulls back on Mercy's arms, yanking them hard and causing her to cry out further.

“HRRRGH! YES! That's it! That's fucking it! Make me your bitch! Fucking own my ass, you animal! GRRRRRN! FUCK YES!” Mercy's eyes roll back in her head, with her tongue dangling out as sweat starts to form on her naked body. Though a small voice in her head tells her to snap out of it, the one in control ignores it, enjoying the sensation that is having a multiple foot long kong dong shoved inside her pussy, stretching it and her stomach out while the tip of the shaft continue to occupy her womb, with precum spraying out like a fountain. “Oh, gotten HIMMEL, it feels so wonderful! I need more! More more MORE!” Her hips start to swing about, or at least make an attempt to, as she continues to ride atop the gorilla's cock. The beast only laughs, pulling back on her arms to remind her who's in charge here. Already she can feel his shaft pulsing immensely, the veins beating at such a fast rate, likely from a raise in heartbeat due to the adrenaline that Ana's nano boost provides the subject.

“Come...Come on! Come on, dammit! Dump that seed in my pussy!” Mercy shouts, a bit commanding with her plea. “I want to fucking feel it expand me more already! Do it, dammit!” As the Swiss hero continues to egg him on, he starts to realize how much he despises her tone. She becomes much more demanding, as if she couldn't wait to take his cum. While anyone would want to leave their jizz in a woman's body right away, the nanoboosted gorilla preferred to hold onto it until he became bored with her. Surely, he would have to teach her a lesson.

Letting go of Mercy's arms, the gorilla's cock springs to the ground, the Swiss heroine grunting with a loud thud as her cock-stuffed belly hits the ground. Pinning her arms down to the floor, the gorilla continues to pound away at her body, his saliva dripping off his chin and onto Mercy, coating her in the substance. Yet she's too aroused by the rough, aggressive behavior the beast showcases, enjoying it more and more with every passing second.

“Ugh...yes! Keep plowing my hole!” Mercy growls, looking back at the glowing blue gorilla. “But I want it all now! I want to feel your seed inside my baby maker! I want your babies, dammit! Give them to me! Give them to me NOW!” The gorilla gives the medic another hard thrust, hoping it would shut her up. Instead, it only pleases Mercy more, to the point that her juices start to burst out around the nanoboosted kong dong. The gorilla is aware of the large puddle that she leaves in the wake of her orgasm, not expecting her to cum so soon. With loud grunts he continues to thrust into Mercy's petite body, hearing her make audible noises that didn't sound human the more he rams into her. Every push against her body makes her squirt out enough of her fluids to fill a bucket with. At this point, he knows she's damaged goods, and now may be the time to finally unload in her.

With a mighty, dominant roar, the gorilla allows his swelling cock to finally unleash its seed inside of Mercy's womb, causing it to expand at a rapid pace. Even as she screams with excitement, her open mouth smiling with pleasure and delight, tears continue out of the ducts, though they seem to be tears of joy rather than of pain or shame. In the moment, Mercy embraces all the cum that the nanoboosted beast offers her, feeling her stomach inflate as her womb expands inside her. She soon becomes larger than a pregnant woman, her belly growing larger than a large beach ball. “YES! Fucking YES!” Mercy screams, her pussy slowly rejecting the extra loads of cum she can't keep, due to her body reaching its stretch limits. “This is what I wanted! Keep filling me up, dammit! Breed my sorry ass! YEEEES!”

It only lasts a few minutes more, with the gorilla finally popping its cock from Mercy's snatch, letting the extra loads he left inside cascade out onto the floor to mix with the fluids she squirted out previously. With her head on the floor, Mercy lets out a tired laugh as she hangs her tongue out of her mouth, with eyes rolled back. “Fucking...LOVE it...” Mercy says.

“ANGIE! Hold on!”

The gorilla, still boosted with energy from Amari's dart, hears the cockney voice, though by the time he looks in the direction it had come from, he's already hit across the face by a small yet quick fist, one that rolls across his face multiple times at speeds even he can't see. As the figure speeds to the ground, even in her dazed state Mercy recognizes it as Tracer, who has the deadliest look she's ever seen from the Brit. “How many more of my friends are you and your lot gonna keep doing this to, you piece of trash?!” Tracer speeds off again, distracting the angry brute long enough that he gets hit in the back by rocket missiles launched by Soldier 76. Even as he masks his express behind his visor, the gorilla can still see the menacing look in his eyes, as if they're ready to take him down once and for all.

It's only when he turns to face the solider that he realizes his next mistake. Tracer hops onto his shoulders, slapping down her sticky bomb before blipping off. Before the gorilla can grab at the device, the bomb goes off, and the gorilla is knocked back into the wall, losing the blue glow that he had obtained from his nanoboosted state. Soldier stands over the body, his weapon ready on the off chance it survived the bomb. Tracer, meanwhile, rushes back to Mercy, waving her hand over her eyes.

“Angie? You there? Speak to me, lass, come on!” Tracer begs quietly. “C'mon, you're still in there, just say something...”

As she shuts her eyes, Mercy's eyes return to their normal state, her dumbfounded smile turning to an expression of horror. “L-Lena...?” Mercy says weakly, hearing her voice. “Oh my...I was...getting reamed by this gorilla, and I swear...something came over me when it happened.”

“We know, Angela.” Soldier says. “You're not the first one reported to be in this state. “These gorillas are being taken down as best we can, though I don't think Winston is going to like this...”

“...-mari to Morrison. Come in, Morrison!” shouts a voice over the comm link. The three recognize it right away as Ana, which fills Tracer with a bit of hope.

“Captain Morrison speaking,” he says, “is everything all right in your perimeter, Captain Amari?”

“Yes...and no.” she says. “Fareeha and I encountered some gorillas, one of which had gotten in the way of one of my nanoboosts.”

“That explains that.” Mercy moans, still reeling from the experience she had with the animal.

“However,” Ana continues, “we did take care of the beasts, after they...had their way. We also ran into someone who's looking to make a truce...”

There's a pause in the air from Morrison while Tracer tries to roll Mercy over to her back, trying as best she can to move her with the amount of cum that's caused her belly to expand so immensely. Solider, after some thought, says to Ana, “If it's an agent from Talon...let me talk to them.”


End file.
